SA2Battle Twisted
by Digi Garden
Summary: Updated! Not the best chapter, but I tried.
1. Default Chapter

Digi Garden's Sonic fan fiction "Twisted SA2:Battle" Chp.1 Sonic, a CRIMINAL?! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Adventure 2: Battle!.. I wish I could though.. Author's Note: Sorry if any of the chappies are short! -_-;; I can't help it! Oh, and the warning. No, this story's not yaoi, because I can't write yaoi stories all that well.. The warning is that (besides the really short chapters and, maybe, some OOCness, because I am not good at keeping the personality in check) this is an Alternative Universe (AU) fan fic, with a twist: Tails is a GIRL! If you don't like that idea, don't read it! For others who don't mind, please R+R!  
  
A military helicopter flew over the capital city, leisurely flying towards its destination (wherever it is). Inside, a blue hedgehog was knocked out, accused for a crime he did not commit. The blue hedgehog's name was Sonic, the fastest hedgehog in the world. He was greatly admired by many people; so it horrified that their favorite cool blue hedgehog would commit such a crime. / / = thought  
  
The captive groaned as he raised his head, and wearily took in his surroundings. All he could see was metal, seats, some military men (military men? Sonic thought.), and a few windows over looking a city-  
  
/Over looking the city?! Where am I?!/ Sonic looked down and saw that he was handcuffed. /Handcuffed? Wait a minute..// He heard mechanical voices "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Suddenly, he felt a whack against his head, and he was on his knees, bewildered and annoyed. He rubbed the sore spot where one of the military men struck against, as the man said into his walkie-talkie (I totally forgot what they call those things; my mind's a blank! OH, NO! What's the world coming to!), "10-4, the hedgehog criminal is under control."  
  
"Criminal!" Sonic stood up. **************************** Meanwhile, the pilot just confirmed to control tower that the 'cargo' was secure, and all is well. Then, in the background, you could hear bumps, crashes, and shouts. "What?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't copy that?" the guy in charge, asked the pilot.  
  
"Repeat, the hedgehog is GONE! He's taking everyone out, over!"  
  
Amidst the confusion, the blue hedgehog broke down the helicopter door, and jumped out, only to be swept by the wind, and grabbed hold of a part of the helicopter, his body and spikes swaying wildly against the wind. A man shouted, "FREEZE! Where do you think you're going, hedgehog?" /Where does it look I'm going? I'm NOT going back in there!/ He climbed upon the top of the helicopter, and tore off a metal panel from the helicopter. "What a low budget flight!" He hung onto the wing. "No movies, no food! I'm outta here!..I like running better!" The speedy hedgehog let go of the wing, and used the metal panel as a sky diving board, and spun rapidly downward to the capital city below. **************************************  
  
"OOF!" He bent his knees to absorb the fall. "All right! Gotta move!" He steered the metal panel down the busy hilly streets of the "capital city" (the city really didn't have a name, did it?), and used the metal panel as a snowboard. "Awesome!" He heard a female mechanical voice announcing, "Attention, all units! Suspect's seen heading south. Block all neutral roads, and capture the suspect."  
  
"Ha! Yeah, RIGHT!" He navigated down the streets, launching from every ramp that crosses his path. Soon, he could no longer use the metal panel, ("DARN!" says Sonic) and ran up some stairs. A small light blue metal, flying, um, annoying robotic Chao, named Omochao, gave some advice on how to attack the enemies along the way. /As if I NEED advice on how to destroy some oversized robots/ growled Sonic. /Can't stop for his advice; Gotta keep moving ahead; gotta rocket ahead!/ (I'm sorry, I can't get that "Rolling around at the speed of sound..Got places to go..Gotta follow my rainbow!.." song out of my head!) "See ya!" The Omochao seemed insulted. "Fine! Don't take my advice," he whined, but the speed devil was already gone before he(?) finished talking. Sonic used Homer Attack or Somersaulted to destroy the gun/laser handling robots (Gun Hunters and Laser Hunter, and an annoying one that uses a shield, Shield Hunter, and hovering robots: /variety of names/ Beetles), and sped along the loops, and swung on bars to get up to hard-to-reach places. He glanced at a LONG, curving rail. Without thinking, jumped and landed onto the ramp, grinding along the rail, leaning left or right, to keep his balance as the rail curve with the stairs.  
  
When he got to another street, he sped up faster, for an abnormal sized truck was gaining on him. He took sharp turns, and kept on going straight. The truck was so large, that cars on BOTH sides of the streets were slammed into the air, and the truck occasionally drove extremely close to Sonic, and NEARLY touched him. When a low bridge (whoa! That was unexpected!) came into view, Sonic sped up faster and passed beneath the bridge. The truck was too big to fit, and it crashed as it swerved to the right, to avoid hitting the bridge (no luck).  
  
Sonic stopped and gasped for breath, but relieved all the same. "Whew! That truck won't be chasing me for a while!" The hedgehog spoke too soon, for a robotic walking machine (F-6T Bigfoot) containing a military soldier, shot missiles at Sonic.  
  
Sonic dodged the missiles, barely escaping the explosion. "That was way too close!" He turned to the Boss. The Boss started to hover. "Dang! It can hover!"  
  
While the Boss took flight, Sonic moved around on the ground to avoid getting hit. When it landed, Sonic jumped and attacked the cockpit, before the Boss fired the missiles. He repeated this pattern four times and the Boss was down.  
  
Sonic's green gaze focused over the destruction of the F-6T Bigfoot, and saw a black hedgehog with red streaked spikes and red eyes, holding up a..Chaos Emerald!  
  
"It all begins with this." the black hedgehog held up the yellow Chaos Emerald, admiring its beauty.. And its power. (He says something about the Emerald, but it's not important, I think.)  
  
"T-that's the Chaos Emerald!" The black hedgehog snapped his head to stare at the blue, green-eyed look-alike beneath him. Sonic stalked over to him. "Now I know what's going on! YOU'RE the reason the military were after me. They thought I was YOU! Where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald?!" The black hedgehog did not respond.  
  
"Say something! You fake hedgehog!" Sonic moved to run, but the black hedgehog said a few words, "Chaos Control!", and was a blur, as Sonic was in the process of taking about two steps, and as soon as Sonic placed his foot down, Shadow was already on the other side of the street on top of a platform (or was it the top of the building? *shrugs* whatever, doesn't matter).  
  
Sonic was astonished. "WOW! He's FAST!" He pauses. "Hey, that's not his speed! He's using the power of that Emerald to warp!"  
  
The black hedgehog spoke. "My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form." He tosses the Emerald as he speaks. "There's no time for games-farewell." He held out the Chaos Emerald and disappeared in a blaze of light that blinded Sonic for a few seconds.  
  
When he did open his eyes, he was surrounded by many police units, and hovering Beetles. "Not AGAIN!"  
  
AN: So, how was it? I plan to make this a Tails/Sonic fic. If you don't like that idea, then don't read. Next up, Knuckles and Rouge! 


	2. Rouge enters temple and a thief!

Chp. 2 Knux meets Rogue!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SA2Battle!  
  
AN: All of this fan fic is not going to be EXACTLY the same as the game, since this is supposed to be an AU fic. -_-;; So, I'm probably going to change some events (a lot). Again, sorry for the short chappie, and OOCness. R+R!  
  
Rouge wiped her sweaty hands on her skintight black pantsuit (AN: is this what you call it? I don't know fashion talk -_-;; ), gasping because of the heat of the desert. She sensed that the Master Emerald must be around here somewhere. She KNEW that the Master Emerald was close, very close. The expert jewel thief and treasure hunter had heard of the precious gem, ever since she was a very small, young bat.  
  
Her senses were leading her toward a large temple, with two tan regal stone echidnas facing toward the entrance, as if guiding her toward her destination. She strutted up the steps, glancing back and forth between the two stone echidnas, in case someone was hiding behind them. She continued up the large hard stone steps, feeling confident that she was getting warmer (um, getting really close to her target location of the gem; she's also warm literally, she's in the desert, after all.) towards the location of the gem.  
  
Her pink, high-heeled boots clacked against the hard stone of steps, and was about to take another step, when-  
  
Rouge back flipped out of the way of the lasers forming out of the echidnas' holes for eyes. The lasers had both shot out and aimed where Rouge was just at, the step was cracked and black, and smoke was hissing from out of the crack. Small chunks of debris were scattered all over the other steps, and at Rouge's feet.  
  
/No wonder no one ever came to here to steal, I mean, claim the Emerald./ She got up, and wiped off the sand, and tiny pieces of debris off herself. /My brand new black suit!(AN: Is this what you would call it?) And my boots! Grr..someone's going to pay./ She glanced around, searching for a way to get in without being fried to death. /Maybe../  
  
She glided, and climbed up to the echidna on the left, and put her head in front of its view. Swiftly, she put out her compact mirror /Good thing I had it before leaving my apartment./ and deflected the laser beam back at it. She flipped off the echidna, before the echidna exploded, and the large chunks of it strike her, and in the motion of flipping, she aimed the compact mirror at the other statue. That one exploded as well. When she landed, both echidnas were destroyed. She wiped herself once again, to rid of the dust.  
  
/Now my pantsuit and heels are REALLY ruined!/ "Hmmp! If they think they can stop me, they're SO wrong!"  
  
Angry, annoyed, and 'filthy' in her opinion, the beautiful white bat glided over the devastation, and stalked towards the entryway. It was dark, then sunlight blinded her for a few seconds. "Huh?" Inside, there were many dark hallways, and only one of them was lit. "Well, duh! I'll take that one." She walked into the lit hallway, and stopped halfway, for there was our favorite (yeah, right!) little robotic Omochao (that have been following Rouge everywhere, giving useless advice) just sitting in the middle of the hallway, underneath a dark shadow. Now, if I were Rouge, would I even THINK of being anywhere underneath that shadow?  
  
Rouge stepped into the shadowed area- Omochao shouted, "Watch out for the-"  
  
Rouge didn't bother to look up; she back flipped out of the shadow. A large, smooth, heavy looking golden anvil covered the area she was just standing in. Luckily, she dodged it in the nick of time..  
  
Omochao, however, was..how you say..not as lucky. Rouge heard his smothered, weak reply from underneath the anvil, "shadow, for you will get squashed!" Rouge smirked. /Maybe that stupid robot will leave me alone./ She stomped onto the anvil (with Omochao still under it) and walked on.  
  
She unknowingly stepped unto an echidna symbol on the ground, which moved down underneath Rouge's weight. She noticed too late, that she had set off a trap-  
  
"Aaugh!" She was pinned against the cold stone wall, because several arrows had caught the top of her gloves, stuck her into the side of the wall. Large axes had struck the same wall also, nearly severing her wings. /Phew../ "Now how am I going to get down?"  
  
"Maybe if you gave people some privacy, you wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
Rouge looked down to the owner of the cynical voice. The voice belonged to a red, good-looking young, echidna. She stared at the angry, but handsome purple eyes that glared back at her.  
  
She tried to look innocent. "Oh, I didn't mean to mean to-"  
  
"Save it. I wouldn't have believed your excuse, anyway." He still did not release the white bat.  
  
Suddenly, the white bat saw a flash of movement behind the echidna. "Look! Behind you!"  
  
The echidna folded his arms. "Oh, NO. I'm falling for that one!" Rouge squirmed, trying to release herself, unsuccessfully. She cried, "No really! I think I saw something black! And I saw something green, too!"  
  
The echidna's purple eyes widened. "THE MASTER EMERALD!" He asked her, "Which way did he go?!"  
  
The white bat now smirked. "If you release me.."  
  
He frowned. Grumbling, he viciously took off the arrows from her elegant arm-length gloves. "NOW, WHICH WAY?"  
  
She swiftly ran toward the direction of the thief. Knuckles took chase without hesitation. They went on a cat-and-mouse chase, chasing the black (/hedgehog?/Rouge thought.) and stopped at another trap. Knuckles undid the trap, and they continued on.  
  
Fate was with them, for the dark form of the thief did not have good vision in the darkness of the temple and had gotten himself/herself stuck in the quicksand pit. Knuckles and Rouge ran in just in time to see the hands of the criminal and the valuable Emerald above the surface of the pit. Rouge said, "How do we get it from here?" Knuckles looked around. He saw, in the corner of his eye, long grape vines along the walls. He went to the wall and climbed onto the vines.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rouge shouted. "This is no time for fooling around. The Master Emerald will be swallowed up, if we do not get it in time!"  
  
Knuckles ignored her, and used his sharp knuckles (this is probably the reason he's called Knuckles, or Knuckle Head, um, duh.) to cut one of the vines. The vine unattached from the wall, and Knuckles swung on it towards the Emerald. He lowered his hand to grab the Emerald. He missed by inches. "Darn!" Rouge was making a commotion, panicking for the Emerald was sinking.  
  
He got to the other wall and pushed with his feet. He swung back. Closer, closer, closER.. "GOT IT!"  
  
"YESSS!" Rouge punched in the air, and when Knuckles swung back, and jumped down to the floor, she ran towards him.. and swiped the Emerald from him! She glided away as a very annoyed Knuckles pursued hurriedly after her. "HEY! That's MY Emerald!"  
  
What they did not notice was the gloved hand emerging from the nightmarish pit..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..of course! AN: Okay, okay. It's not exactly great, but at least it's not EXACTLY the same as the game! Next chapter, Knuckles and Rouge search for the pieces of Master Emerald! I still plan to make this a Sonic/Tails fic. Please review! 


End file.
